gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RGC-80 GM Cannon
|image=658C8076.png;Front (EFF Standard Colors 1) rgc-80-back.jpg;Rear Rgc-80.jpg;White Dingo Team Colors rgc-80-northamerica.jpg;North American Campaign Colors rgc-80-northafrica.jpg;North African Campaign Colors RGC-80_GM_Cannon_0087.jpg;EFF Standard Colors 2 (MSZG) RGC-80_GM_Cannon_era_colors.jpg;EFF Standard Colors 3(MSZG) Rgc-80-lydo.jpg;Lydo Wolf Colors 318 RGC-80 GM Cannon (from Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam);Video |transformable=No |production=Mass Production |usage=Artillery |type=Suit |vehicletype= |shiptype= |designation=RGC-80 |OfficialName=GM Cannon |archetype=RGC-80-1 GM Cannon Test Type |oftheline= |first=0079 |last=0087 |era=Universal Century |series=Mobile Suit Variations, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, MSV-R: The Return of Johnny Ridden, |manufacturer=Earth Federation Forces |operator=Earth Federation Forces |pilot=Lydo Wolf,Master Pierce Rayer,Leung Lee-Fai,Maximilian Berger, |paccommodation=Pilot only~in standard cockpit in torso |captain= |crew= |saccommodation= |height=18.4 |headheight=18 |sensorrange=6000 |length= |width= |weight=65.3 |emptyweight=49.9 |maxaccel=0.97 |maxspeed=83 |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=976 |propRocketThrusters=63500 |armaments=240 mm Cannon 2 x 60mm Head Vulcan Guns |OptionalEquip=Beam rifle Beam Spray Gun Shield |MobileWeapons= |MShangers= |MScatapults= |MScapacity= }} The RGC-80 GM Cannon is a mass produced artillery mobile suit, it is a variant of the RGM-79 GM. The unit is featured in the original design series Mobile Suit Variations and in the anime series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics With the failure of the RGC-80-1 GM Cannon Test Type, the Federation designers took the gathered data and developed the RGC-80 GM Cannon, correcting the problems encountered in the predecessor model. Deemed successful and put into production in late UC 0079, the topweight balance and recoil problems suffered by the Test Type were addressed by mounting only one 240 mm rocket-assisted projectile cannon and adding heavier armor to the hip skirt as well as the legs. The GM Cannon still possesses 60% parts commonality with the RGM-79 and could also carry the same hand weapons and shields as its general-purpose sibling. Armaments ;*240mm Cannon ;*60mm Head Vulcan Guns ;*Beam Rifle ;*Beam Spray Gun ;*Shield History Initially only six RGC-80 GM Cannons would be produced and fielded. These six GM Cannons would serve as part of the Earth Federation's campaign to retake the North American continent. By the time the Earth Federation had recaptured California Base from the Principality of Zeon forces on North America's Pacific Coast, the GM Cannons had proven themselves on the field of combat and the unit was approved for mass-production. Forty-four additional GM Cannons would be constructed and distributed to various Earth Federation battalions around the Earth to assist in driving the Zeon Military Force back out into space. Some units would be sent to Africa, and others were used by famous teams such as the White Dingos. The RGC-80 GM Cannon would continue to see active service even after the One Year War and into the Gryps Conflict in UC 0087. Variants ;*RGC-80S GM Cannon Space Assault Type See Also ;*RGC-83 GM Cannon II Picture Gallery rgc-80.jpg|White Dingo Team colors RGC-80 GM Cannon North American campaign colors.jpg|North American campaign colors RGC-80 North African campaign colors.jpg|North African campaign colors RGC-80 GM Cannon 0087.jpg|Standard colors - (Zeta Gundam) RGC-80 GM Cannon era colors.jpg|Standard colors - ( Zeta Gundam) rgc-80-lydo.jpg|Lydo Wolf Custom RGC-80.GIF Gm-cannon-Gundam_0079_382.jpg JIoRi.jpg GM cannon.jpg RGC-80_GM_Cannon.jpg|SD RGC-80 GM Cannon as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars rgc-80-back.jpg|Rear rgc-80-northafrica.jpg|North Africa colors rgc-80-northamerica.jpg|North America colors GM Cannon.jpeg Unit_c_gm_cannon.png|RGC-80 GM Cannon as it appears in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online 214px-GMCannon_Profile.png|RGC-80 GM Cannon as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation World and SD Gundam G Generation Overworld External Links *RGC-80 GM Cannon on MAHQ.net ja:ジム・キャノン